


I hate you, yet I love you

by Mchel (gelishoes)



Category: Killing Stalking, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Broken, Feelings, Gen, Hurt, Killing Stalking - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelishoes/pseuds/Mchel
Summary: Inspired by: Chapter 15 of Killing Stalking





	

When did you even start changing yourself?

You're not the one I know... or maybe it's because I really don't know you after all.

You're a star for me, yet it lost its brightness when I saw who you really were.

You have almost blinded everyone you met with your light, while I want to distance myself because I fear you.

I fear you because you look like darkness.

A type of phobia that I fear about so much.

But I still convince myself that maybe... you are really not like that at all.

But, please, tell me who you really are.

Stop confusing me please.

It's so frustrating that I don't even know what to feel anymore.

I'm confused, lost, broken, hurt.

Either of those describes what I'm feeling right now.

Why does it have to be this difficult?

Please, stop, just stop what you are planning.

It just makes me puzzled.

Please, stop.

Just stop.

Stop playing with my feelings.


End file.
